


Gerkins

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottoming from the Top, Breakfast, Burgers - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sarcasm and Sass, complaining neighbours, its a pickle, mentions of abuse, vocal bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Justin doesn't like Gerkins. Elliot doesn't like being quiet.





	Gerkins

Justin was leaning on the wall of the hospital; it was 6:17 and his shift had finished 17 minutes ago- he was currently waiting for Elliot. He took the piss getting changed, and Justin just wanted a burger and his bed; preferably with Elliot in it. He hoped he was hungry, because Justin was fucking starving and while he knew it was hypocritical of a doctor, he just wanted a greasy burger and a large fries. “Sorry” Elliot called as he walked out the door; he knew Justin would be stood there. “It’s fine. Hungry?” Elliot nodded as Justin pushed himself off the wall, enjoying the somewhat cool night air and the company of the only person who he actually, genuinely enjoyed the company of. “starving, I could really go for a burger.” Elliot replied, glancing at his partner briefly as they walked to the car- Elliot had had every intention of staying with Justin tonight and had got a cab as a result. He really needed a break from his roommate, and he wasn’t going to say no to a good, hard fuck. He was incredibly tense after this week and he’d barely seen Justin. “Man I love you” Justin stated, smiling at Elliot as he unlocked his car; it was a smile Elliot had only ever seen him give him. It reached his eyes, and gave them a warmth that Elliot felt sometimes Justin was missing. Elliot gave a small laugh on his exhale “was it something I said?” Justin let himself fall into the car, glancing at his partner for a moment before putting his belt on “Yes. I want a burger too and I really wasn’t willing to compromise.” Elliot let himself laugh, resting his head on the car seat and turning his head slightly to look out the window “McDonalds it is”

 

Elliot was an excellent passenger to have; he routinely fed Justin fries as he drove, and frankly Justin had never loved him more. Once they were in Justin's apartment, the two of them flopped onto his sofa, and Elliot started taking food out of the bag as Justin set up the TV. He flicked on a rerun, since he had no real intention of paying attention to the screen, and lifted the box from where Elliot had separated their orders. “How are you feeling?” Justin asked, taking the gerkins out of his burger and dropping them into Elliot's burger box. “Okay I guess. I’ve had a lot of shitty patients…I feel like I'm not doing my job properly because they're not getting better. I'm just running back and forth ordering test after- I mean you know you’re signing off on stuff.” Justin nodded at him, taking a bite of the now pickle free burger; swallowing before speaking. “I know. Some patients are fucking hard to diagnose, and I won’t lie to you; I'm giving you the difficult ones on purpose.” Elliot blinked at him, dropping one of the absent gerkins in his mouth “Are you being a dick or…” Justin shrugged at him “Yes. But it’ll make you a better doctor. You need to be more detached from your patients. Their problems are your job, you cant take it home with you. You need this” Justin took a handful of fries, tilting his head back and dropping them into his mouth. Elliot nodded loosely; he trusted Justin.

 

Once they’d finished eating, Elliot shifted himself down and rested his head on Justin's shoulder; who responded by putting his arm around him. “Two days off.” Justin sighed happily, and Elliot let out an agreed hum. “I’m weirdly full of energy considering how long I've been on my feet.” Elliot piped up, dropping a hint. “Mmm, you’re becoming a real doctor then.” Justin smirked at him, turning his head loosely to look at him. Elliot rolled his eyes, and shifted to straddle his partner, a hand on either side of his head. “For a doctor, you’re a fucking idiot.” He hummed; Justin quipped his brow, easy smile resting on his face. “I’ll have you know I'm incredibly intelligent.” Elliot gave him a bored look “You’re a dick, who basically everyone hates. In fact, the only person who does like you is sat on your lap, and you’re not doing anything about it. Are you sure you’re intelligent?” Justin blinked at him; as if he had just noticed the unsubtle hints. Instead of answering, he tilted his head, taking Elliot's lips in his own. He, tragically, tastes vaguely of gerkins which really wasn’t Justin's favourite thing; but when it was mixed with the taste of Elliot and the sound and feeling of his happy hums it was incredibly enjoyable and moreish. Elliot slid his hand into Justin's hair, tugging at it and sliding his tongue into his partners mouth. He was hungry- just not for burgers. Justin let his hands rest on Elliot's rear, pulling him closer to him and very much enjoying the feeling of him sitting on his crotch. If the TV was still on, neither of them were watching it. Elliot pulled himself from the kiss, resting his forehead on Justin's and speaking “bedroom.” Justin nodded at him, giving him another kiss as he gave him a little shove; prompting him to get up. Elliot made his way into the bedroom, and Justin turned off the screen before following him in.

 

Elliot was already naked when Justin walked into the bedroom; it was a pleasant surprise. Justin pulled his shirt off, and let himself lie on his partner, reattaching their lips. Elliot hummed at him, threading a hand into his hair and threading his fingers through it, before pushing him down. Justin put up no battle- sliding down and looking up at Elliot with a smirk. Elliot looked down at him; his lip caught between his canines as he waited for Justin to act. Justin did not wait long; he took Elliot's length in his mouth, bobbing his head and enjoying the salty taste of flesh. Elliot kept his hand in his head, toying with the curls and keeping Justin's head exactly where he wanted it. “You’re much more likable with your mouth full” Elliot exhaled as he spoke, enjoying the feeling of his partners tongue running along the bottom of his length. Justin hummed around his length, and tilted his head to one side, letting himself sink down to the base of Elliot's length; hand on his thigh. Elliot bucked his hips, and let out a groan, causing Justin to smirk around him. He pulled his head back; the hand in his head didn’t put up any resistance, but Elliot did make a noise of disgruntlement. Justin ignored the noise, and shifted himself so he could pull Elliot's leg up; before dipping his head back down. He ran his tongue against Elliot's entrance, who responded by bending his other knee; granting him better access. Justin continued to tease him, shifting one hand to grip as his partners length. Elliot made a noise at the additional stimulation; enjoying the combinations very much and rolling his hips in a big to get more contact with Justin's tongue. Justin happily obliged, pressing his tongue into his partners entrance; which elicited a groan from Elliot. Justin moved his head away once again, dragging his tongue along Elliot's base, and shifting himself to his hip; biting at the fading hickey. He liked that it was there; the possessive part of him very much enjoyed knowing his partner was marked. Elliot moved one hand away from the bed, pawing absently at the counter until his fingers found the familiarly shaped bottle, and gripping it. He handed the bottle to his partner; who looked up at him without removing his teeth from his skin. Elliot enjoyed the feeling of his tongue moving over his hip; he liked being marked- as long as it was easy to hide professionally. He was self-conscious about their relationship sometimes; he didn’t want to remind people that he was fucking his superior. Well, his superior was fucking him. Justin moved his head away from Elliot's hip, and sat back on his knees for a moment- taking the opportunity to breathe. He uncapped the bottle, squirting it onto his fingers and dropping the bottle on the bed, before pressing two fingers into his partners entrance. He dipped his head back down, taking Elliot's length in his mouth once again and moving his fingers to stretch his partner. Elliot pressed his head back into the pillow, letting out a groan and keeping his hand firmly in Justin's hair; tugging a little harder than necessary. Justin moved his fingers back enough for him to introduce a third finger- re-entering his partner and letting his fingers spread slowly. Elliot continued to shuffle in his spot, and let himself groan “jesus just FUCK me!” He yanked at Justin's hair, until he pulled his head back and took his fingers from his partner. Justin slid himself back up and connected his lips on Elliot's; who wasted absolutely no time in turning them over and swapping their positions. Elliot broke the kiss in favour of straddling his partner and looking down at him; devilish grin on his face- pupils blown. Justin loved it, he looked relaxed and wild and it was incredibly appealing. Elliot shuffled himself down, pulling at Justin's jeans as he spoke “Waited too long, take them off.” Justin smirked at him, arching himself so his jeans would come off and letting himself focus entirely on the lust that sat in his partners eyes. Elliot threw Justin's jeans off the bed, and picked up the lubricant; squirting it into his hand and running it over Justin's length. Justin let out a sigh in his breath; enjoying the relief Elliot's hand brought. His jeans had been uncomfortably tight towards the end. Elliot had clearly grown impatient, and he moved himself back up and lined himself up with Justin's length, before dropping himself down; jaw slacked. Elliot gave himself a moment to adjust, resting one hand on Justin's chest and slouching himself forwards. He moved back then, repeating the motion and setting himself a rhythm. Justin hummed at him, and moved his hand to Elliot's hair; playing with his locks and letting them thread through his fingers. Elliot didn’t even seem to notice; he was far too busy using Justin as a sex toy. “Fuck that’s good, that’s so fucking good.” Elliot panted out; his breath was heavy and jagged as he rolled himself against his partner- pointedly targeting his own prostate. Justin let his hand slide down; resting one hand on his rear, and moving the other to jerk his partner off. “God that feels good.” Justin hummed out; enjoying the sound of Elliot's panting, and the way his movements were rough enough to cause the headboard to hit against the wall- no doubt annoying his neighbour. Not that Justin gave a flying fuck. Elliot was far more important. Elliot moved his hand from Justin's chest, opting to hold the headboard instead- and used his altered position to speed up his movements. He let his hips roll as he moved up and down, letting out a string of vulgarity as he did so. “FUCK ME GOD YES FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME” Elliot was shouting by this point- sounding, in Justin's opinion very much like a porno. He had no complains. Justin wasn’t a big speaker during sex; he was focussed more so on breathing, and keeping Elliot on top of him. Elliot let his head slouch down, groaning down his partners ear, breath still ragged “Make me come.” Justin continued to run his hand over his partners length- matching the Rhythm that Elliot set, although he was clearly struggling to keep it. It wasn’t long before Elliot tipped over the edge; shouting out Justin's name as he did so. Elliot slowed his movements to a stop, before sliding down his partner and taking his length in his mouth. Justin let his hips buck, letting out a groan and running his hand down Elliot's shoulder. Elliot let his head bob, keeping a hand at Justin's base as he moved his head up and down, eyes closed. Justin tilted his head to watch Elliot move; speaking through groans “I’m gonna come” Elliot pulled his head back, replacing the lost contact with his hand and letting his tongue run along Justin's tip- Justin spilt into his mouth as he groaned out his partners name, and Elliot let him ride out the wave of pleasure before sliding back up and lying beside him. Elliot rested his head on Justin chest, resting a hand on it and listening to his partners fast but solid and rhythmic heart. It was a sound that had always comforted him. Justin put his arm around his partner, resting it on his back and drumming his fingers against it. “now I'm tired.” Elliot muttered after a moment, and Justin smirked at him. “How long have you been waiting to do that?” Elliot tilted his eyes up “When was the last time we had sex again?” Justin snorted, continuing to drum against his back “Should have said…I'm an attending, I could definitely bag an on call room for 30 minutes.” Elliot rolled his eyes “romantic.” He felt Justin shrug in response “You can be satisfied sexually, or I can be romantic. You can’t have both.” Elliot hummed at him, turning around and pulling the blanket over them before pressing himself back against his partner; dropping a hint to spoon. Justin draped his arm around him, and let his eyes close. “Night.” Elliot closed his own eyes, enjoying the warmth his partner radiated. He really did run incredibly hot. “Night.”

 

Justin woke up first; he was an early riser, and he left Elliot to sleep; sliding his arm from around him and moving gently from the bed. He was used to sleepless nights, and living with fatigued joints, but that didn’t mean Elliot could function like that. He made his way into the bathroom- not bothering to get dressed since, well, who was going to see him- and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had never hated how he looked. He wasn’t exceptional looking and he knew that, but he wasn’t ugly enough that it held him back. He avoided showing people the extent of his scarring because it tended to change how they behaved; they saw him as a broken puppy, and assumed it was the cause of his dick like behaviour. Maybe it was; but that shouldn’t excuse people; having a shitty parent doesn’t make you broken. It makes you stronger. Elliot didn’t see him like that. Elliot saw him as a superior, as someone with the knowledge of his field that he wanted- someone grounding and strong. He liked that. He liked being with someone who genuinely wasn’t trying to change him. In his opinion, nothing needed changing. 

 

It had come as a great surprise to everyone Justin had dated that he cooked. It was something that had always baffled him; he lived alone, and he took care of his health- what did they expect him to eat? In any case, after putting on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt (awkward in the dark) he had made his way into the kitchen. Once in there, he had sliced up some cherry tomatoes, and mushrooms and dropped them into an oiled pan. He gave a yawn, flicking the kettle on to provide himself with a much needed caffeine boost, and beginning to spoon coffee into a mug. It was always this point that he felt awkward. He wanted to cook for Elliot; but he also really didn’t want to wake him up, or give him cold food. It was a dilemma. He figured he could just leave it in the oven. He dropped bread into his toaster, pressing it down as the kettle clicked, and turning to pour the water into his mug. He liked his coffee bitter- much like his exes. More than one of them had tried to destroy his career and he didn’t take kindly to it. He was many, many things. He would admit to being controlling, loud, pig headed and rude. But he would venomously deny any claim that he was abusive. That wasn’t who he was. He gave the coffee a stir, and took the toast from the toaster, before haphazardly dropping the vegetables on top, and dropping one of the plate into the oven- leaving it on a low heat. 

 

He was sat on the sofa, plate on his lap and mug on the coffee table. His actual dining table had long since been turned into additional work space; it held medical texts and his laptop- he could just move the laptop if he wanted to but it seemed pointless when the sofa was much more comfortable. Elliot walked out of the bedroom- wearing a pair of Justin's pyjama bottoms; they were too big for him lengthways, and they pooled slightly on his feet. It made him look so innocent- you know, aside from the happy trail that made Justin hungrier for something meatier than a mushroom. “There's food in the oven.” He spoke, taking a bite of the toast. His response was a tired hum. Clearly Elliot wasn’t used to being awake as soon as his eyes were open. In time. 

 

Elliot was more awake once he’d eaten and had coffee; but he had no intention of moving from the sofa- he had made himself very comfortable, and was determined to enjoy a day of rest. Even if his version of resting involved medical journals. Justin was sat beside him, putting shoes on with reluctance. “I’m going to get my post. Its fucking nightmareish getting packages delivered when you go to bed at 8am.” Elliot snorted- he whole heartedly agreed. “I’ll be here.” 

 

Justin was going through his mail; deciding what was junk and what was worth opening, when the man beside him piped up “7B?” Justin didn’t bother looking up “I prefer doctor Whitman.” The man was unimpressed “Well, Doctor do you mind keeping it down? I don’t wanna hear your bedroom antics at 7am on a fucking Saturday” Justin looked down at his letters, before turning his attention to...well, he didn’t give enough of a shit to learn to learn his neighbours’ names. “It’s not me, it’s my boyfriend. And I think the fact that we both save lives as a chosen career entitles us to some time to destress. Even if it inconveniences you. You probably wouldn’t complain if your wife was making the same noises. Do you know what she sounds like when she isn’t faking it, because I could nail her for you and find out.” 7a/c was not impressed by this comment; but Justin couldn’t help but smirk. “Scuse me?!” Justin gave him a smile- an incredibly fake one. “You’re excused.” He went to walk back to the lift then, “Hey! I ain’t done talking!” 7A/C called; Justin was. “Then get a therapist, I'm the wrong kind of doctor for that buddy”

 

Once back in his flat, Justin dropped the letters on the table and walked over to Elliot, taking his hand and pulling him from the couch “Hey! I told you I wasn’t moving!” he protested; Justin didn’t care. “If you love me, you will be louder than you have ever been before in your life.” He stated, letting Elliot drop on the bed and dropping down onto his knees in front of him. Alright, so he was a little petty.


End file.
